


Sōnar vēdros

by look_north



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Betrayal, Beyond the Wall - Freeform, F/M, Family, Love, Post-War for the Dawn, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_north/pseuds/look_north
Summary: Six months after the north fought the army of the dead alone, a lone rider nears Winterfell in the dark.





	Sōnar vēdros

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I had a few weeks ago that got way out of hand, this could possibly happen if the showrunners added more seasons and decided to go crazy x) Everything happens as is up to end of season 7. I have not mapped out how many chapters this is gonna be, hoping to keep it going as long as makes sense, the progression is natural and I'm happy with it. Constructive criticism is welcome :) I see a lot of very good stories on this site, and I hope you like the premise, perhaps a bit dark but that's when it's most interesting IMO :)

A small rider made his way up the temporary road leading to the gates of Winterfell late at night, torches lighting up the path but nothing more, the rider growing more and more nervous as he neared his destination. The fierce snowfall that had been coming down like crazy had stopped, almost as if it retreated in fear of the meeting about to take place. 

"This is a horrible idea," the little rider thought, sending him alone to negotiate. The 'scouting team' they had sent had not reported back, and they had to improvise. He had the reins of his dark brown horse in one hand, and the Targaryen banner in the other. A series of growls and barks came up behind him, and he was suddenly flanked by two direwolfs, almost as big as his horse, and he knew he couldn't turn back. Stopping in front of the gate he looked at the wolfs flanking him, a white one with blood red eyes, and a grey and white one, looking at him intensely, he took a deep breath, not entirely knowing what he would see inside. As he weighed the possibilities, the gates cracked open.

He rode into the Winterfell courtyard it was eerily quiet and look deserted, with only a girl with shoulder-length brown hair and her left hand on a sword hanging by her hip standing there to greet him. 

"Welcome to Winterfell My Lord Tyrion," Arya Stark said, there was no warmth in the greeting though and sent a shiver up Tyrion's spine, he looked around. "Seems like the northern welcome has turned rather cold since I last visited, is the Warden of the north away?" the northern girl just stared at him before answering, "the KING is in the godswood waiting for you," she said as she turned around, motioning him to follow. 

Tyrion looked at the ground thinking, "waiting for me? I wasn't aware you knew I was coming" he questioned as he walked faster trying to keep up with Arya, "we know a lot of things" she answered vaguely, snowflakes falling again as they entered the godswood.

Tyrion saw two figures standing in in front of the weirwood tree, a girl with long red hair and a man with long dark hair and a huge fur coat on his back. "That's close enough, Lord Tyrion" the red-head Tyrion identified as Sansa Stark said briskly, all while looking at him with the same ice-cold stare he had gotten from Arya. "My beloved wife, I don't know what has prompted this sort of reception but-" Sansa held her hand up to silence him, clearly not accepting the courtesy she'd been offered "our marriage has been annulled, fortunately." 

Tyrion turned his attention to the figure he assumed must be the man he knows as Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen as had been revealed on their way to Winterfell all those months ago. 

"My Lord Snow, the queen wishes that-" he was cut off by a punch to his face that made him take a knee, "You will address his grace as it is proper, his name is Aegon Stark, and we will not suffer any more insults from southerners anymore!" Arya said with a power in her voice. 

The direwolfs returned flanking their king, seeming bigger than when he saw them just moments ago. "That's alright Arya, the hand of the queen is just doing as he is told," the man said as he turned around revealing a face scarred by war. Tyrion almost took a step back as he took in the appearance of the man in front of him; his hair down to his shoulder, a long beard, multiple newly healed scars and his eye stitched shut. 

"When you tucked tail and fled south, we thought we were doomed. But we rallied every single house and beat the white walkers on the plains surrounding Winterfell. It didn't hurt to have a dragon on our side either" Aegon said, as green dragon landed in the clearing next to them. "So Rhaegal did indeed come here, we suspected as much," Tyrion said, they had all been caught off guard when Rhaegal had flown north without any prompt from Daenerys or Drogon. 

"Yes," Sansa said looking at the dragon with pride "He swooped down from the sky just as the fight against the dead was at its worst, killing thousands of wights in a single swoop, and distracted Viscerion while Arya shot him down," She said turning back to Tyrion. "He's a credit to his species, answering a call from his allies and came to our aid, not lounging in kings landing while others fight for him," Aegon said while looking down at Tyrion. 

"Why are you here Lord Tyrion? The letter we sent forbade any southern armies in the north without just cause" Aegon said as he and his sister turned towards Tyrion, Aegon resting his hand against longclaw. "I am here on behalf of queen Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryen asking you to honor the pledge you made to her when you bent the knee" he answered with a lot more uncertainty in his voice than he meant to. "Like she honored her pledge? Abandoning the north to fight an undead army consisting of dragons, men, and giants?" Aegon answered briskly. Before Tyrion could answer he was motioned to follow the king in the north, "come, my lord, I have something to show you," Aegon said as the group walked further into the godswood.

When they reached the outer wall, Tyrion noticed there was a huge gap in it as if something big had burst through it "A giant ran through our line and flung himself through the wall, luckily Rhaegal took him down before it could do any meaningful harm inside." Aegon explained as they made their way through the hole in the wall. 

There was again a makeshift road with torches leading to a tent at the edge of the godswood with a lot of guards standing by it. "This is where the fighting was hardest, but after the white walkers started to fall, the dead fell with them, thinning their rank just enough for us to push through" the king in the north explained as they made their way down the vast field. Several large piles of bones spread out on the field. "We haven't gotten to cleaning this part yet," Sansa said noticing the horrified look on Tyrion's face. 

"The queen of the south can have the remains of her dragon that the night king resurrected, without the night kings magic his form deteriorated quickly; it's only a skeleton now." Sansa further explained, and she looked to Aegon who gave her a nod, she drew a breath "We will allow for trade between the kingdoms, his grace is willing to allow for further growth and friendship between us." Tyrion hadn't come here to discuss trade. 

"It's a bit early to talk about that I have been instructed to head negotiations with you as to how best integrate the north into the-" He was cut off by Aegon "The north will join the seven when I say so, not before. I-I understand that the queen would need time, which is why I didn't protest when she went back south. I knew we had time to prepare, but none of the ravens was answered, no one came, and you expect us to fall in line after you abandoned us, not likely." 

Tyrion looked puzzled at him "I'm not expecting this to be easy, but there are things we have to discuss that are of grave importance. You two are the last Targaryens, and you the rightful heir. When she arrives, she will explain." Tension rose, Aegon quickly retorted "she's not coming here, I won't allow it. Send messengers between camps, anything," Tyrion saw the king in a new light "I had my doubts about what your attitude would be to her, would it be hate? Would it be disgust, sadness? But you cant even say her name," Tyrion didn't want emotions in the picture, but it seemed to be inevitable when it came to Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen. 

"I have nothing to say to her, the ravens and messengers we sent said everything that needed to be said." The ravens stating Jon's name change and heritage had prompted uproar in kings landing. Tyrion knew he had to tread carefully "Yes, with your outing as Rhaegar's son, the court of kings landing almost lost their minds, asking why Daenerys had usurped your claim. You can imagine how well that went." 

"In any case, it can wait" Aegon pulled at the opening to the tent and gestured for Tyrion to enter. His heart was racing as he looked at the eight men tied up in front of him, "can you explain why these men tried to enter Winterfell without permission?" Arya asked him. 

Two hours earlier. 

"Your grace, I can't go alone into the wolfs den, we have no idea what sort of reception we will get." The silver-haired queen sat at her desk "We have no choice, we need him, and this is the only way I'll get him back" she said calmly. "You still love him?" Tyrion asked, knowing the answer "more than you know, Tyrion" she answered before continuing "I will join you in 3 hours, that will give you enough time to get your bearings" Tyrion saw that there was no discussing this, and left her tent.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this chapter (i reckon this will be weekly updated, but feel free to spur me on as I may be lazy in writing), but I hope people like it. I try to vary my writing style in terms of flow, but I see flaws even as I'm going along, not wanting to fall into a lay habit of "and then this and then that happened" but I hope I'll get better as I go along. I commended myself for actually researching what family names resided in the storm lands, so I hope you can appreciate that!.
> 
> Not sure if this will have a happy ending yet x)


End file.
